homeoflancelotfandomcom-20200215-history
The Districts
The Districts are as follows: (Every District has a Guardian HQ, and a district information building. Except for The Mudraker Slums District) # The Appt. District: This is where most people living a common life as a blacksmith, leatherworker, storekeeper...etc live. There are plenty of buildings to rent, and even some to buy. # The Harbor District: This is where the ships come in, and the sailors take a rest from their duties for a few days. In this district there are no shortage of taverns, boat stores, and any kind of seafaring entertainment or business. # The Military District: This is where the city fortress resides. Here all of Leverpoint's military and armories lye. The fortress is designed to be able to withstand years of defense without any worry for food or supplies. Armed with cannons, and other weapons of war, the fortress, Camelot II, can defend Leverpoint from itself, or defend from invaders, whether they be on land or off shore. # The Guild District: This is where all guilds operate. One can find almost any kind of guild here, that is any kind of reasonable guild. There is not much to be said about this really, just ask for a guild, and you will most likely find them in here. Except for any of the darker guilds, such as The Guild Of Assassins. # The Crafts District: This is where most clothing materials are bought and sold. Any kind of small craft one can get here. This is also where one buys clothes. Whether is be ragged, common, or noble. # The Industrial District:''' This is where most big time blacksmiths, store keepers, and the like, work. Here, anyone can start a business. Also this is where lumber is sold for building or whatnot. # '''The Storage District:''' This district doesn't only store things. But this is also where big beer businesses are, along with some butchers, and designer clothes. # '''The Entertainment District:''' This district is where there are plays, a casino, and various other store to buy fun things. # This isn't a district necessarily, but it is worth mentioning. This is Anaximander's School For Wizards. Here young children come from all around the world to harness the Arcane power. # '''The Noble District: Here most nobles of Leverpoint live. I say most because some of them live in estates around Leverpoint. Also not only nobles live here, but most taverns and any shops here are very high quality and expensive. # The Grand Market: This too is not really a district, but it is the center point of the city. Here there are various markets and shops to choose from. Here, wanted posters are put up, jobs for hire, houses for rent, etc. # The Mudraker Slums: This district is where all fatally sick people live. Along with those who can't pay their rent. This is the worst district to be in. The streets are muddy, the houses are falling down, and think of the entire district as "a dark alleyway". This was newly made by Damien Verru. If someone is hiding from the law, this is where they would go, because no one wants to go in there.